fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena Felidae/Abilities
Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Nekomata Like all cat girls, Ravena possesses the basic feline abilities but being a Nekomata she also gains demon based abilities as well. Feline Abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Nekomata Abitlities: ''-Conjuring Fire and Spirit balls. '''-Fly'' ''-Enhanced Strength'' ''-Shapeshifting'' Information Gathering During her time as a rogue, Ravena's main specialty was information gathering. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Ravena was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Even in the present, Ravena still hangs on to a couple of "cards" she can play when the time comes and that includes Reader-of-Many, who she apparently has some history with. Transformations Felis When Felidae transforms to Felis, Ravena's curls will straighten out and become long. Her eyes become a brighter yellow taking on a more wild look. Idol Form In Idol form, Ravena's jacket disappears and gets replaced with a frilled black short skirt with a golden and black belt. Her top becomes a single-strap top that slings from her right shoulder while her gauntlets are replaced with long red fingerless gloves with round gold -rimmed black jewels on the back of her hands. (Like Raven from Teen Titans.) Her boots become trimmed with a gold design while her laces become gold as well. Finally a gold ribbon will appear in her hair with a small fluttering bow adorning her left ear. The Melodic Mic will become a black cat's paw with a red fluttering ribbon adorned with a gold bell. Her Song is "My Sweet Heart" by Rika Komatsu and "Bouken Desho Desho" by Hirano Aya. Magical Form Like all Magical Girls, Ravena possesses a Magical Form which unlocks her full magical potential. When she was still a rogue, Ravena was able to unlock a Dark Magical Form and RoM sealed it away along majority of her magic by removing her Chakra Ruby when she was training under him. Right before the Crystal Tournament, RoM appeared and placed the Ruby back on to Ravena's forehead releasing her ability to unlock her Magical Form. When asked for his motives, RoM simply replies with a smile and says "You're ready now." Lunatic Phase Lunatic Phase, as explained by Punnya in catgirl form, is the name of Felis's full transformation which she undergoes if left alone for 12 hours. Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. '''Lunatic Idol Lunatic Idol is Felis's Idol Form. In this form her entire ensemble becomes a black and gold version of Felidae's Idol Form, except she has a tight mini skirt instead of frilled and the jewels on her hands are red. Her top also slings from the left instead of the right and is revealing her navel. The gold ribbon in her hair will appear around her neck and her arm gloves become netted arm gloves. The Melodic Mic will take the form of a black and gold headset with the mouthpiece poking out from the right side of her face. Her Song is Soul Eater's theme "Paper Moon" and "Ankoku no Tsubasa" in Lunatic Phase. When Lunatic Felis teams up Demon Illu, her song becomes "Black Diamond" by Nana Mizuki. With Felis's song and Demon Illu's Violin, together they form the Demonic Duet. 'Psycho Ravena' Not to be confused with her Felis transformation, Psycho Ravena is more of a mental phase that occurs when Ravena is put under a lot of pressure when being mocked or ridiculed. Created from trauma she gained from being bullied growing up, Ravena gains a deranged look on her face and loses all form of restraint and attacks her opponent in a deranged beserk state. In this state, Ravena unleashes wave after wave of killing intent that is able to strike fear in all those around her. Ironically, it was this very state of mind that it was revealed by RoM that Felis was created to act as a restraint by absorbing the negative feelings. When induced, Ravena's hidden twisted sadistic nature is shown. Apparently, sometime during her Rogue days, prior to getting her bell, some male players mocked her by making sexual comments like calling her a "cat slut" among other things. Already having suffered a stressful day earlier, Ravena finally snapped and attacked the group viciously. While she tore the group to bits with her strength alone, Ravena felt a new rush. The satisfaction of hearing painful suffering screams, the feeling of bones breaking as well as the splatter and color of blood. It somehow excited the girl, though it was not in her nature. Something about the massacre she was creating, it gave her a twisted sick pleasure and she enjoyed every moment of it. This twisted part that enjoyed the bloodshed and chaos frightened Ravena greatly when she came to and realized what she had done. The smell and sight of the blood covering her entire person as well as the bloody massacre of players before her traumatized Ravena. Since then, the girl has spent years keeping this side of her suppressed, which became easier after Felis came into play. However this side came out again as shown when she nearly pulverizes Sakura into a bloody pulp despite having already won the match. Whiskasfriskas states that this is the True "Hidden" Nature of Ravena and one of the few many secrets she has that Kurotsubasa does not know about. Techniques/Magic 'Bakeneko-Ken' Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira/Pro-Wrestling based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her oppoments. One of the main defining moves of Bakeneko-ken is that it enables the user to use their opponents as a climbing frame. The object of Bakeneko-ken is for the user to utilize the natural predatory instinct of a cat and go straight for the kill. Bakeneko Moves Elbow-Knee Driver!: Ravena climbs on to her oponent's back and swings her body around the head while simultaneously driving her elbow and knee to the front and back of the head. Back-Breaker: Ravena sits herself on her opponent's shoulders and swings herself down parallel to theirs and wraps her legs and arms tightly around the neck and waist respectively. By quickly bending her body forward, Ravena can easily break her opponents spine in half. Body Breaker: An evolved fom of Back-Breaker, Ravena wraps her own limbs and tails around her opponent and disconnects all the major joints in the body,literally breaking her opponent. Five-Point Paralysis: Ravena strikes five major points on the body to paralyze her opponent. (Ankle, Spine, Shoulder, Neck, Forehead) Fear: '''Ravena projects a large apparition of a BakeNeko to intimidate or paralyze opponents. Alternatively, Ravena releases a wave of killer intent. When in Lunatic phase, Ravena is able to project her Fear on a larger scale that it can paralyze people within a 5-mile radius. '''Ravena Propellor: Ravena swings her body parallel to her opponent's arm catching them in a headlock with her legs before forcing them into a rapid spin in the air, looking like it's namesake. Dance of the BakeNeko: A deadly dance of such ferocity and finesse that it mesmerizes the opponent to the point that they would not realize that they have been inflicted with wounds until its too late. This is Ravena's sure-kill technique. Phantom Paw: Ravena strikes so fast that a single strike hides two more strikes. The marks left behind resemble paw-prints, hence the name. Strangulation Holds: Strangulation holds are usually utilized by Ravena into making her opponents suffer through axsphysiation. By using either her elbows, legs and even tails, Ravena would hang on to them until they pass out. Bone-Breaking Holds: '''By using her entire body's flexibilty and agility, Ravena can put an opponent in a deadly hold that threatens to break a bone if they so much as flinch. Ravena's fingers have shown to be even strong enough to threaten to crush neck bones and/or even the trachea, not that she's has actually done it. '''Weapons Handler: Ravena has proven to be quite proficient in both Traditional and Modern Weaponry as shown when handling Punnya's weapon Forms. Magic As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: *Neko-Neko-Nekoko: Ravena's regular spell chant that activates her Natural Magical Aura. *Hana-Hana-Hanabi: Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. *Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka: A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. *Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! : Conjures up fireballs. *Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....: A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds, data or spiritual energy. *Mao-Mao-Maomoru: Conjures up a protective barrier. *Azareth Metrion Zinthos: Activates her Azarethian Magic. Ravena doesn't use this incantation as much as she did when she was younger. Eversince the incident with her brother and Sakura, Ravena began to develop her own spells as well learning new ones. The words for these spells differ radically from Rave's usual chanting. Developed Spells: *''Ekor Logam: ''Transforms Ravena's Tails into a strong indestructable Metal. They become heavier and more capable of defense. Ravena is even able to retain their original flexibility and prehensielness. *''Badan Logam:'' Turns Ravena's entire body into Metal, enhancing her bodily defenses and physical attacks but reduces speed and flexibility. *''Taufan Kepak: A spell that sumons wind to her enlarged wings which Ravena flaps hard to create a powerful typhoon. *Hutan Kejam:'' A spell that summons various plant life that viciously attacks Ravena's targets. What kind of plants that emerges depends on the environment. *''Kucing Bayangan:'' One or more domestic sized cats created from shadows to aid Ravena in information collecting or scouting. Whatever they experience (see, hear, smell, etc...), will automatically transfer back to Ravena. She can also use them for offense. *''Harimau Petir: A spell that induces a storm and summons a Thunder Beast in the form of a White Tiger with electric blue jagged stripes. A powerful spell that requires a significant amount of Magic from Ravena. New learnt Spells: *Beau Glamoras: ''A Glamour Spell that can alter appearances for a period of time. *''Veritas: A spell that makes it's targets answers truthfully. *Silencia:'' A silencing spell. *''Movere: Causes inanimate objects to come alive briefly. Also a counter-spell to immobolizing spells. May also be used to move those that have been immobolized or paralyzed. *Non Permoveo:'' Imobolizes targets. *''Amplio: A support spell that enhances the abilities of others. *Gigano Contego: ''Projects a giant shield that covers a significant amount of land depending on Ravena's limit. *''Transfiguro: (Insert intended transformation): A transformation spell. It provides a proper transformation unlike the Glamour spell which is only casts an illusion. *Captivitas: Summons a magic circle that traps it's opponents for a certain period of time. Ravena can only activate it after she has stamped her magic signature in five points around her opponent or when her opponent has stepped into the centre of the circle. *Corpus Geminus:'' A spell that gives Felis a physical body outside of Ravena's mind. Likewise, Felis could cast it if she was the one in control of Ravena. Felidae learnt this spell to give Felis some freedom but as Felis is a part of her anything she experiences transfers to Felidae. Felis is still able to use her powers but as she is conjured by magic she can only use Magic and physical attacks. If Felis uses up too much magic she returns to Ravena and she also cannot wander to far from Felidae or she would significantly weaken. 'Pactio' Ravena has proven to be capable of performing pactios with others. 'Unison Raid' Ravena was able to perform Unison Raid with Shadow's magic spells and Felis when Felidae learnt how to physically bring her out of her mind. She can also perform Unison Raid with Illu when she is in Mage form. *'Unison Raid: Shadow Beasts' Hunt! Shadow Beasts Hunt is a Unison Raid spell combining Ravena's Kucing Bayangan ''spell and Shadow's ''Gale of Darkness spell. Ravena first sends her small army of Shadow Cats on the offense while Shadow summons the Gale of Darkness. The dark winds merge with the bodies of the Shadow Cats causing them to transform an army of dark wind entities resembling panthers with four glowing red eyes that literally begin hunting after their target(s) like the predators they are.The target would then suddenly find themselves surrounded by the snarling Shadow Beasts which instantly move in for the kill and rip their "prey" to shreds. *'Unison Raid: Garden of Eden' This spell combines Ravena's Hutan Kejam '''spell and Illu's ''Heaven's Drive'. 'The combination of this spell creates a large scale forest to spring up from the ground around the enemy with deadly plant life ready to attack whoever is trapped within it. This spell is even strong enough to change the landscape of an area. 'Dowsing' Although rarely, since the upgrade of her guantlets, Ravena sometimes uses her right ruby rope dart as a dowsing tool for divination of energies or other sources. Body Takeover Body Takeover is a magic technique that Felis uses to take over Ravena's body without the removal of the Neko Bell. Ravena is completely unaware of this technique because Felis can only use it in one of two situations: Ravena is completely unconsious OR Ravena triggered her Mind Transfer Jutsu thus leaving her body completely vulnerable to Felis's use. The basic idea is that the Body Takeover can only work if Felidae's consiousness is out of commission. Punnya Weapon Attacks: Punnyanko Echo (Punnya Cannon) A powerful destructive beam created from the users element . Gigano Echo (Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode) Basically a larger scaled Punnyanko Echo. Different people bring different attacks: Gigano Echo: Magical Beast Rampage (Ravena, Illu and Bella) Illu's Beast of Miasma attack consisting of magical creatures of different elements from Bella. Gigano Echo: Magic Blizzard (Ravena, Naenia and Rose) A deadly tornado of magic enhanced ice and snow. Mao-Mao Arrow and Mao Arrow Barrage(Punnya Bow) An arrow made from condensed magic that provides a precise but powerful strike. Mao Arrow Barrage is basically a larger scale attack that fires a multitude of arrows. Meow Rumble (Punnya Puncher) A magic enhanced punch that packs a huge impact. Feli-Shot (Punnya Sniper) A single precise shot formed from compressed magic. Cat Impact (Punnya Hammer) A powerful strike delivered with magic. Gigano Cat Impact (Punnya Mallet) A larger more powerful version of the attack. 'Jutsu' 'Chakra Hair Trap Technique' Just like Ino during the Chunnin exams, Ravena has used this technique only once sometime after the Eclipse Tournament. After cutting and infusing her hair with chakra Ravena is able to use her hair to trap her victim in place. 'Mind Destruction Technique' A ninjutsu where one sends their chakra into the subject's nervous system, thus operating the enemies body at will. The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the users' control as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this, and the Mind Transfer Jutsu is, the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the enemies body. Situations of numerical superiority for the adversary are precisely where this technique, which freely manipulates human beings, will display its efficiency, by getting the enemies to turn on one another. Control can be exerted even from a distance. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' This jutsu allows the user to transfer his or her conciousness into another's mind allowing full control of the victim's body for a limited period of time. However, this leaves the user's body unconcious and defenseless leaving him or susceptable to attacks. Ravena occasionally uses this jutsu to collect information or to sneak in to certain places fo intel. During her Rogue days, Ravena would often require to hide her body before casting the jutsu to keep it safe. 'Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu' Just like the Mind Transfer Jutsu , the user can cast his or her own mind into another only this technique allows more than one target (two to be precise for Ravena). Also like the Mind Transfer Jutsu the user's body is left defenseless. However it can travel in a curved line unlike the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ravena rarely uses this technique because it splits her from Felis as they travel into two targets. Fortunately, once the time limit is up both Minds will be pulled back to Ravena's body. 'Nine-Life Recall' Nine-Life Recall is a risky forbidden spell that Ravena infused herself with for emergencies eversince the Eclispe Tournament. The spell activates when the user dies, appearing in the form of a ring of nine small fireballs (cat souls) and one large blue fireball (Human Soul) around Ravena. Each time the spell activates, one fireball will feed into the large blue one, signifying a life has been used up. This technically makes Ravena a short-term immortal. While a useful spell indeed, Ravena and Felis would rather not have the spell activate due to the dire consequences of a Forbidden Spell. For Ravena, due to having one human soul and nine cat souls, each time the spell activates, a piece of Ravena's human soul will be consumed and replaced by one of the feline souls. This would result in Ravena becoming more and more beast-like, possible becoming insane in the Real World. For Felis, each time the spell is used, she would also lose her existence within Felidae's mind. Ravena may also use the Nine-Life Recall to revive someone, but as a result the person will become linked with her in mind and spirit, allowing the two to literally see into each other's minds and feel each other's pain. When such a scenario occurs, the person the spell was used on will receive the Taboo as well.